sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarai Litve
Sarai Litve is a talented young Ensign working with Seifer Wolf and the Black Squadron as a fighter pilot in training. Background Childhood (4 BBY – 4 ABY) Sarai Litve was born to James and Michelle Litve in Imperial City, Selene. Sarai was a smart baby- very quiet, but smart. James was in the Navy at the time, working in the shipyards that Sarai loved so much. Sarai enjoyed reading and learning as any child would; however, her days were often spent gazing out the windows at the shipyards, even then realizing a life in the Navy would be worth it. Before The Academy (4 ABY – 9 ABY) Sarai was allowed to fly duo with her father between his job and school-work. Sarai was extremely capable, very good at the controls. Selene became the staging point for Valak's great campaign at the start of 8 ABY, However, it wasn’t until the Sunbird Eyrie Stadium was built that she could use Swoops as a basis for space movement and flight. It worked well to the young girls advantage, as she used the moves from the swoops in everyday flying to move faster and weave between objects easily. She was offered a spot at the Academy , and began her five year training at the age of thirteen. Academy (9 ABY – 14 ABY) The Academy was perfect. It applied school and flight challenges that Sarai needed to overcome; not to mention Krieg Inrokana was only a year ahead of her and setting challenges that she strived to reach. Sarai was always one of the top in class, however, when it came to flight, she was one of the top three- she was determined to beat Kriegs’ scores at no cost. However, reached them she did, pass them she did not. She graduated top of her class in 14 ABY. Picked for Battle (14 ABY – Present Day) Sarai was not assigned to a ship; rather, Seifer Wolf saw her flying skills, was impressed, and asked for her to be transferred to the Black Squadron. An elite, Sarai felt at th ebottom of the scale with the challenges that were presented; however, she stuck to it and is now one of the only remaining Black Squadron members left from the Battle of Coruscant. At the first Battle, she was under Wolfs’ direction in the starfighter Alpha 3. It was her first battle, and she and Wolf are the only two who made it out alive. It was brutal; it was fierce; but she earned her official call sign for some of her moves: Black Butterfly. “Appropriate.” Was Sarais’ only comment, as her tears raced down her face, glittering like a butterflies wings once she heard of Daniks’ death. She rose to the occasion, taking Commander Wolfs’ words to heart, and blasting their engines right off their ships. Her actual hits she’s’ not sure of- she’s keeping those unknown as a private memory. The second battle went much better, with Sarai in Alpha 3 covering with Jal’Dana Rall instead of Wolf. It went much better around this time- a whole heck of a lot less injuries and Coruscent back under Imperial control. At the cost of what though? The ensign isn’t sure, but wherever Wolf and the squadron goes, you’ll be sure to find her there with them. Litve, Sarai Litve, Sarai